Ombos
Ombos designated P4J-974 by the Tau'ri ,is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy has a Stargate under the goa'uld controll. Description Planet of the Milky Way, colonized by the needle of Ra millennia and given to Goa'uld Khnum as a personal gift from the Supreme System Lord for the services offered by Khnum himself. Being a planet in a large rain forest, the climate on the surface is extremely humid and hot. The climatic conditions and genetics in the past allowed the birth of the Setim race, a particularly advanced dog-headed humanoid, which fought against the armies of Ra, being completely exterminated. After the establishment of the Setim breed, the planet was repopulated using some Nilotic populations, which however remained victims of a pathogen that killed the entire community. After having quarantined the planet for several centuries, Ombos was again repopulated using some natives of the Amazon rainforest. The latter, however, showed themselves to be dangerous cannibals, which attacked the jaffas in an attempt to draw from them the strength of the Gods. Despite some losses, among the jaffas present on the planet, later Khnum's forces regained full control over the population, settling near the pyramid of the Gods. The planet became a place of training and hunting ground, where the Ram Guards went to reduce the population during a ten-year festival, through a festival of death. Although at first Satis was sent to maintain control of the planet, later on, the queen herself returned to the planet Khenem to ensure her safety. It is also known as "Green Hell". Unfortunately the cannibalistic attacks of the population against the jaffà on the planet, forced the High System Lord Khnum to send a battalion of Ram Guards, who despite the losses suffered, almost succeeded in exterminating the entire population except for a few survivors, who reappeared a few years later, committing yet another atrocious cannibalism against a defenseless jaffa. Because of this, a second clean-up attack was ordered by Khnum, leading to the complete extermination of the present population. After the last attack, the planet is completely uninhabited and the same goa'uld pyramid has been abandoned. A probe, however, is present on the planet with the aim of monitoring and monitoring the arrival of visitors both from the gate and from the orbit. 2097 Taurì Expedition In 2097 one year after the extermination of the last cannibals, a Tau'rì expedition visited the planet becoming aware of the history of the planet and starting an exploration with the aim of cataloging the goa'uld sites, the fauna and especially the flora of the planet. This exploration attracted the attention of Khnum, who sent an emissary to negotiate the times and methods of the expedition. The expedition has found a remarkable toxicity of many of the plants present in the area surrounding the pyramid, suffering the side effects although for a limited fraction of time. This led to placing the coordinates of the planet Ombos, in the list of the Off Limits planets also for the Tau'rì explorations. Unlike the tau'rì, Khnum continued the studies on the toxicity of flora and fauna by sending a new team of scientists and creating an underground laboratory, in which numerous experiments were started. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Goa'uld Outpost Category:Khnum Domain Category:Jungle Planets